


post

by fishysama



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, Hair Brushing, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: romantica with the prompt "could you play with my hair?"





	post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lord_Amias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Amias/gifts).



Akihiko caresses Misaki in a completely different way then he was a few minutes prior. The harsh, intense grabbing had been replaced with a soft holding: a rubbing of sweaty skin with warm, damp cloth. While Misaki is fine with either of these caresses, he finds that this one takes a lot less energy out of him.

“Do you feel alright?” Akihiko asks, brushing the towel along his chest. He staggers at the nipples: swollen.

“...Yes.”

“Does your butt hurt?”

“Shut up.”

Akihiko grins, leaning into Misaki’s shoulder. “Are you feeling tired?” He kisses the skin, nibbling.

“A little.” Misaki tilts his head toward Akihiko, bumping foreheads. Misaki still held the wooziness that comes after a night of intense sex, so it slipped: a simple request that would be fulfilled whether or not he asked it.

“...Could you play with my hair?”

Akihiko looks up at him, inadvertently bumping his head against the requester’s chin. He’s quite surprised, of course; Misaki rarely has the guts to ask anything of him. But tonight, he has a certain, uncommon softness about his eyes.

Misaki’s brain catches up with his mouth, though; he blushes. “N-Nevermind.” He begins to turn over.

“Wait,” Akihiko stops him, holding down his wrists, “I can.”

“N-No, it’s fine—!”

“Misaki.” A kiss on his knuckles, tender and sweet. “Let me.”

Akihiko buries his hand into the chocolate hair, brushing out small knots and curling the tips. “Like this?” He kisses along Misaki’s temple.

“Like you usually do, dummy…”

So Akihiko pets him, gently so. Misaki’s eyes slowly grow more tired until they shut. His breathing slows. Akihiko would typically turn off the light to sleep, but doing so would mean disturbing Misaki’s slumber. And so, with his arms in an awkward, immovable position, he does his best to join his lover in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
